Good Morning, Hermione
by bitchfit26
Summary: A rather 'conservative' Hermione shares a flat with 'hormonally charged' Harry, Ron and Draco. So, what's a decent girl to do? Rated due to language. Her POV.


_Okay, while am still in the process of 'getting my stuff together' for my first story, check out my first attempt for a one-shot. Hope you like it!  
_

**Good Morning, Hermione **

I took a deep breath as I stared out of the panoramic window of the flat. The sight was breathtaking. The sunlight seemed to unmask itself gingerly over barely awake London. I closed my eyes as I took a sip of my morning coffee. The moan that escaped my lips is part due to the delicious flow of warm liquid down my throat, partly due to the silence around me. I relish these moments of solitude at six in the morning of a weekend, as these times calm me from the strain of my work in the last five days.

I opened my eyes to enjoy my window again…only to have my view blocked by a pair of hardened nipples thrusting against a blue silk button- up shirt.

AIIIEEEE!

It was Ginny…with bed hair…with no bra…in Harry's shirt.

"Really Hermione! No need to be jumpy on me." She made her way to the fridge to scour for water. "It's not like you're not used to see me at such an hour."

I scowled. "Yeah, good morning to you too, Ginny," I managed to mumble as I winced at my scalded lap. I grabbed my wand to restore my cup and clean up my spilled coffee.

"It is a lovely morning, isn't it?" Ginny breathed as she leaned on the banister by my window. I can almost see her ass from her position, one cheek peeking out of her snickers. Red welts. Like it had been slapped or something.

Harrryyyy…you naughty boy! Ewww!

"Morning everybody!" Pansy…in Ron's Chudley Canons shirt.

"Ooohh, coffee! Can I have some?" Pansy didn't wait for my reply as she took a sip from my freshly made cup. When she took the cup down and smiled her thanks, I suddenly felt the intense desire to retch.

"Pansy..uh…er…there's some..er..white stuff at the corner of your mouth," I stammered, barely able to contain the urge to gag.

Pansy reddened and covered her mouth as she raced to the sink. Ginny was laughing hysterically. I feel like pulling my hair madly. Having breakfast with two post- coitus girls! Aaarghh!

After her profuse washing, Pansy sat across mein the kitchen counter, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Can I have this now?" She gesticulated towards my cup.

I threw my coffee a disgusted look. Ugh, coffee laced with Ron's essence. Not my idea of power breakfast.

"Deifinitely yours." I pushed the cup towards her.

I heaved a sigh as I made myself another cup. For the umpteenth time in the last two months, I asked myself why I subjected myself to this torture.

After Auror Training, Harry, Ron and I received our first assignment: scout muggle London for escaped Death Eaters. It was an easy assignment, an insult to my intelligence and my friends' defense skills. Yet, we succumbed to it, just to humor ourselves.

We were ordered to reside (read: co- inhabit) in a muggle flat. Just as I started to ramble on a list of our options (courtesy of my parents' real estate agents), Harry waved me off and told me that someone has already offered us a home base in exchange for inclusion to our ridiculous assignment.

"Who would be stupid enough for that?" I demanded.

Days later, I found myself dragging my trunk to an exquisite 4- bedroom apartment atop a luxurious building overlooking London.

To my utter vexation, the unit is owned by Draco Malfoy.

He attended Auror Training with us, though I rarely acknowledged his presence. Harry and Ron, stupid blokes as they are, easily forgave him for his seven years worth of misgivings in school. Mind you, that was after ferret- face conceded to being pummeled mercilessly by my wonderful friends during our hand-to-hand combat training. It was a dramatic scene actually, Harry hugging Malfoy while the latter was sporting a busted lip and a bleeding nose. After a few seconds, I realized I was the only one in class not sniffling like a freakin' maudlin over that scene. How insensitive of me!

That day saw the start of a wonderful friendship between three of the most deviously handsome dolts ever to walk the wizarding world. That "miracle" meted out my death sentence: to share an apartment with three gorgeous hunks. Three **sexually active** and **very attractive** men. Shit!

As I was halfway over my third cup, out came my best friends in their skimpiest boxers and most evident shagged-to-death expressions. Now I feel nauseous.

One.

They approached their respective girlfriends for a morning kiss…French kiss. Gross. It was worst than watching your parents make out.

Two.

Harry got Ginny pinned against the balustrade, planting butterfly kisses on her neck.

Three.

Pansy was giggling madly as Ron whispered obscenities (faintly heard by moi) in her ear…a few inches across the counter from where I sat.

That did it. "Guys, I'm here!" I waved my arms frantically. "You know, Hermione Granger? Best friend? Flatmate? Uncorrupted brown eyes?"

"Frigid virgin badly needing a shag?" drawled a voice from the door of the far- end room of the apartment.

I glared a ferret furball. "More like intelligent femme not stupid enough to drool over your Sexy Highness draped only by a towel!" I snorted. "Really, Malfoy, could you cover yourself? The sight of your pale body only reminds me of _Powder_ (**a/n** remember that movie about an albino?). I want to puke."

"Low, Granger. Your nipples tell me otherwise."

I gasped as I looked down the front of my tank top. Oh, of all the times to get excited! I crossed my arms across my chest. "It is a cold morning."

Blond hottie only smirked and strutted his way to the bathroom.

Ron was smiling like a maniac. "Bloody, Hermione! I didn't know you have a thing for Malfoy!"

I gripped my cup, exhausting every drop of my willpower to _not_ bang it on his red head. Stupid oaf.

Pansy saved me by swatting his annoying cranium. "Shut up. Make me some breakfast," she demanded.

Grinning, Ron turned to Harry and Ginny. "Oi! Breakfast?"

Ginny has hoisted herself on Harry, her legs wound around his waist. "We'll pass," they managed to breathe in between kisses before dragging themselves back to Harry's room.

Ron just shrugged and threw Pansy a naughty look. "Now, what's for my queen?"

Pansy draped her arms around Ron's neck. "Hmmm…I'd love to devour a hotdog now…" She fused her lips on his. Ron gurgled huskily.

This is too much! As much as I wanted to throw myself out of the window, I resorted to my lung power to vent out my anger.

"Aaaargghh! Whoever invented sex is so cruel!" I screamed. "My morning's desecrated! Befouled!" At that, I stormed out of the room.

br>

In order to escape from an unsolicited display of smut, I grabbed a book and my wand and strode at the verandah. The air was cool and the sun was inviting so I made myself comfortable there, planning to spend the whole morning out of my sex- starved friends' way.

Yet, amidst through a good book, I can't help but contemplate on this morning's event. Not that it has not happened before. I've been in worst scenarios, with even less clothes involved. Much as I had anticipated these from the horny bastards I call _friends_ (Malfoy's an exception… I mean, about being my friend), I still felt violated whenever they thrust me as an unwilling audience to their hitherto wondrous skills in the female flesh.

"Are you trying to toast yourself, Granger?"

Ugh, Malfoy. Avada Kedavra me now!

My blond fiend, fresh from his morning shower, strode to where I sat and took one of the squishy stools across my lounge. He looked dangerously delicious in a simple shirt and boxers, a shy smile on his pale face. His platinum blond hair that partially obscures his gray eyes looked enticing to touch.

Come to think of it, as much as he is a certified git, Malfoy really **is** a hottie.

Can I sink my teeth on your buns, ferret?

The pale devil grinned menacingly. "Sure, Granger."

"Wha-?"

Oh, bugger! I forgot furball here is an accomplished Legilemens!

"You sure did." The slimeball.

Aaaarghh…must clear thoughts. Must clear thoughts.

I opened my book and leveled it with my eyes in an attempt to shun the impishly smiling face before me.

Clear thoughts. Clear thoughts. Clear thoughts…

Is he staring at my boobs?

I threw the book at him. "You pervy sleazebag!"

"Ow!" Malfoy rubbed his nose, his eyes watering from the pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were ogling at my boobs!"

"As you were salivating over my ass earlier!"

"Am not!" I spat indignantly.

"Is to!" He whined like a child.

"Am not!"

"Is to!"

Oh great. I managed to devolve myself to my kindergarten phase.

"Whatever," I muttered as I lay back on my lounge again. I conjured myself a pair of sunglasses to obscure the sun…and the annoying Sex God seated before me.

Malfoy heaved a deep sigh. "Does it really bother you?"

"Does _what_ bother me?" I asked, my voice laced with annoyance.

"This," he inched his seat closer to my feet. "This whole set- up: you sharing an apartment with Potter, Weasley and me. Being dragged in the midst of embarrassing situations that showcase our mating skills" He grabbed my feet and started to massage them gently.

Malfoy's fingers on my sole felt…wait, he's giving me that Legilemency looks again! Clear thoughts. Clear thoughts…

"What are you trying to get at?" I allowed him to do his magic on my feet, skin tingling with his touch.

"I'm just gravely concerned about this co- inhabiting arrangements." He placed a small pressure on my inner sole, causing me to purr, satiated. "Like, are we violating your virtues or something?'

Amidst the pleasure his hands were giving on my feet, I couldn't help but cock an eyebrow at his words. "My virtues? You make it sound like I'm one old, conservative spinster."

"You mean you're not there yet?" He's teasing me, the scumbag.

"Which one: old age or spinsterhood?"

There goes that smirk again. "Enlighten me."

I'm just too wired up to start a verbal tussle.

"Look, Malfoy, thanks for the concern. But, I'm fine. Really. I love to see my friends happy and I'm not a frigid virgin as you so called me. I'm not offended by the PDA's around the flat"

He raised one sexy eyebrow.

"Well…not entirely! I can only take small dosages of smut at a time. But the horrendous scenes I've seen in my two months here…" I shuddered in effect. "…they're enough to last me a lifetime."

"Or maybe, because you hate to see what you've been missing lately." He's working on my leg now, easing the tensed muscles of my left calf.

"Mmmm…a little more pressure, ferret. There you go. What do you mean?"

"Don't you get depressed about it? Missing all that sex?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing."

"Ew, like sex is that important," I muttered in disgust.

He looked at me disbelievingly. "Hell, yeah!"

Intelligence level of conversation dropped a few notches. "You are a sleazebag! Can you _not_ think with your crotch? Geeez…"

Whoa. What does THAT look mean? Malfoy's eyes seem to pierce through my onion- structured layers. Like he's trying to look…as in **really** look at me.

Hey…what is THAT? Is that a SNIGGER in his big, fat mouth?

"I get it. You're afraid to show your sensual side!" Oh shit. He really is laughing at me.

The nerve of blondie here! "Am not!"

His grin widened. He stood up from the stool and bent down on me. His face was inches from mine, both his hands on the armrests of my lounge. He waved his hand to dismiss my glasses (wandless magic, the bastard!). He's so close now, his breath hot on my face.

"Oh yeah? Prove it, _Hermione_." Bugger! The way my name escaped from his lips made my hair stand on its end.

Aw, shit! My voice! Where's my voice!

His smile left his lips now. His eyes got all dark and…

Merlin! He's going to kiss me!

Aiiiieeee!

For the third time that morning, I screamed.

br>

Ahhh…another beautiful Saturday morning. The feel of the sun as it tenderly caress my skin, the wind blowing sensually on my hair, the warmth of my coffee as it traverse down my throat…it felt wonderful.

Like nothing can ruin it. Or so I thought.

"_HERMIONE GRANGER!_"

I dropped my cup in surprise. I hope I didn't injure anyone on the street several floors below the verandah. I pivoted at my place to see who had screamed my name unceremoniously.

It was Ginny and Pansy, in their usual morning out-of-bed ensemble. They were gaping at me, wide- eyed.

"Yes?" I asked, incorporating annoyance in my voice

"Y-y-you look like…" Ginny started.

"L-l-like you've been…" Pansy stammered

"What!" What is wrong with these girls?

Ron came out running, almost slipping, clad in the flimsiest boxers I ever saw. "Why? What's wrong? Is there an attack?" he asked.

Pansy's still stood agape. "Hermione…"

Ron looked confused. "Wha-," He averted his eyes to where I was.

And screamed. "HARRY!"

Crack! Harry apparated behind Ginny, his body covered in soap suds and a towel on his waist. "What?" He followed Ginny's eyes. "Oh." Pause. He furrowed his eyes. "Oh?" His eyes widened as shock registered. "Oh!"

"What the hell-," I looked down at what they were gaping at. Then I remembered.

I came out in the verandah with nothing but a bed sheet draped over my body. Tousled hair. Countless hickeys on my neck and shoulders.

"Granger!" A shout came from the far- end room of the flat. "Get back here with my sheets!"

"Shut, up, ferret!" I yelled back. I tried to strode back inside the apartment amidst the shocked looks around me. As I padded my bare feet on the marble floor, I let out an almost inaudible greeting.

"Errr…good morning?"


End file.
